To Ride A Silver Pegasus
by Salena Harris
Summary: This is an alternate universe fanfic, where Jareth is not the goblin king and didn’t kidnap Sarah's brother when she was a teenager. They had a child together and now Jareth wants the kid for some unknown reason.


Title: To Ride a Silver Pegasus  
  
Author: Salena Lewis  
  
Email: AstarletH@msn.com  
  
Disclaimer: There all mine mine MINE! Okay back to reality, if you recognize them chances are  
  
they belong to somebody rich.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive Rights: Ask and you shall receive…maybe.  
  
Summary: This is an alternate universe fanfic, where Jareth is not the goblin king and didn't  
  
kidnap Sarah's brother when she was a teenager. They had a child and now Jareth wants it for some unknown reason.  
  
1 TO RIDE A SILVER PEGASUS  
  
Sarah Robinson was often confused by her only child, Meghan. She sat in a rocking chair and watched the toddler bumble around the floor murmuring to herself. Being only eighteen, and sixteen when Meghan had been conceived, she'd planned to abort the baby or give it up for adoption, but she couldn't seem to part with the poor thing.  
  
She picked Meghan up and, holding her up against her chest, rocked slowly back and forth. Meghan struggled initially at being so tightly confined, but eventually quieted and began to doze. Sarah crooned a lullaby she'd picked up from somewhere. When she was sure Meghan was safely tucked away in dreamland, she placed the child gently in a small cradle, and went to stand by the window.  
  
Looking out at the city, from the window of the small apartment, she wondered, once again, how she had ended up here.  
  
She'd been born into a well off family, in southern California, and she'd been allowed all the luxuries children feel is their right. She'd grown up normally, the youngest of three children, and she had always thought the rest of her life would be as perfect as her childhood. But, alas, it was not to be, for when she was sixteen she met him. Jareth Donavon O'Roard. The mystery man who rode into town one day on a silver motorcycle and rode out with her virginity. Weeks after he left she discovered she was pregnant, with twins. When her parents had discovered she had done so indecent an act, they kicked her out. The first twin had been a little boy, who had died in childbirth, the second, Meghan. So, now she was living in a cheap apartment, working odd job to support her and her daughter.  
  
All she had left of Jareth was a silver charm he'd given her at their first meeting. It was two dragons intertwined around a stone. Jareth would never tell her what kind of jewel it was, and would just smile, amused, as she spun it around in her hands. The jewel would change color when it reflected different colors, and in the sun it would send beams of light shooting out, like a prism.  
  
She clutched the silver necklace to her chest, and watched as the twilight sky darkened into true night. Even when she'd been a child she'd always appreciated the night, there was so much more to it, then the day. All our nightmares, and dark fantasies occur in the night. Once the sun sets, reality changes, anything is possible.  
  
Sarah crossed the room to the crib, and stroked her daughter's cheek. Meghan was curled on her side, with her thumb in her mouth. Sarah smiled, and returned to the rocking chair, whistling softly to herself.  
  
She was lightly dozing, listening subconsciously for distress sounds from Meghan, when a hard knock at the door jarred her from sleep. Sarah rose cautiously, and tiptoed to the door, squinting out the peephole. What she saw there made her throw the door open, and stare in shock.  
  
"Jareth."  
  
He smiled sardonically, and walked past her into the apartment. "Where is it?"  
  
Confused, she shut the door, and followed him, still a little dazed from his sudden appearance. "Where is what?"  
  
He looked at her as if it should have been obvious. "The child."  
  
She didn't like the sudden silver glint in his gray eyes. She went to Meghan's cradle, and picking her up, held the still sleeping child close to her chest. "She's beautiful," she smiled down at Meghan. "Her name is Meghan, would you like to see?"  
  
He held his arms out and Sarah placed Meghan gently into them. He held her close, and stroked the strawberry-blonde fuzz on her head. She awoke in his arms, and began to cry. He made to hand her back to her mother, but Sarah refused to take her. "Rock her back and forth gently, and she'll quiet down." He did as he was told, and was surprised when it worked. He continued to rock her, and stared mesmerized into her bright blue eyes.  
  
"She's looking at me." Jareth said, without taking his eyes off of his daughter.  
  
"Of course she is, your voice is new to her, she wants to know who you are." She leaned closer to Jareth, and stood over her daughter. "This is your father, Meghan. And, eventually he'll tell us what the hell he's doing here."  
  
She took Meghan out of Jareth's arms, and placed her on the floor to crawl around. Sitting on the floor next to Meghan, she looked up at Jareth, expectantly. "Well…?"  
  
Jareth lowered himself slowly into the rocking chair, and put his head into his hands. "I had to leave, Sarah. You know that."  
  
"No, I obviously don't. You said you would never leave, you promised we would be together!" Though her words were filled with harshness, and an underlying sadness, she kept her tone light, so as not to disturb the baby.  
  
He sighed, and looked away. "I couldn't stay. Even if I had stayed, what then? You were only sixteen, Sarah, I was twenty-four. Do you understand that, your parents would have had me arrested, and still sent you away."  
  
She nodded, to signify she understood the problem, but not his solution. "Well, what now? Are you here for good?" She spoke harshly, and bowed her head.  
  
He washed his face with his hands, and looked her square in the eyes. "That's the reason I came, I want…Meghan, I need this child." His eyes were silently entreating, pleading.  
  
She stood up straight. "What! Are you insane? I don't hear a word from you for two years, and now you show up out of the blue and say you have to take my child? WHY?"  
  
He had the grace to look ashamed. "I can't really explain…"  
  
"Oh you can't?" She bent and scooped a bewildered Meghan into her arms. "Then get out, don't come here anymore! I don't want to ever see your face again!" She pushed him out the door, and slammed, and locked it behind him.  
  
She sighed, her heart heavy, and soothed her small daughter, who looked on the verge of tears. She walked into the small bedroom and placed Meghan on one side of the bed. The toddler crawled around, making small baby noises. Sarah sighed, gently, and walked around the tiny apartment turning off all the lights.  
  
She returned to the bedroom and crawled into bed beside Meghan. She wrapped her arm around her, trying to hold the squirming child down. "Looks like it's just you and me now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A five-year old Meghan climbed up on one of the kitchen chairs, trying to reach the bag of cookies she knew had to be up there. She strained her chubby, little arm, and grasped the top of the fridge, suddenly the chair began to slip, and Meghan felt herself falling. Her bottom hit the floor and she let out a shriek so loud, you'd think she was being tortured.  
  
Sarah rushed into the kitchen, searching for the dark force that was hurting her daughter. What she saw made her giggle like the schoolgirl she once was. Meghan was sitting on the floor rubbing her bum, with a bag of cookies on her head where they had fallen. Sarah scooped Meghan up in her arms, and scolded her about eating cookies before lunchtime.  
  
Sarah was on a break from the deli she worked in, and had to drop Meghan off at the neighbors before she could get back to work. Following some irresistible urge, she unhooked her dragon necklace and fastened it around Meghan's neck.  
  
She kissed Meghan goodbye, and walked out the door. Meghan spent the afternoon with Mrs. Baker, their next-door neighbor, and was a little confused when her mommy didn't come home after her favorite show had gone off, like she usually did.  
  
Meghan sat down to wait and was in the same position when her mother walked in, apologizing, five minutes later. Meghan was one of the few children in the world who could sit still for more then thirty seconds.  
  
Sarah held her arms open for her child, and as Meghan ran into them, she apologized to Mrs. Baker for being late. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Sarah picked Meghan up in her arms and, with a hasty goodbye to Mrs. Baker, carried her down the hall to the apartment. Meghan leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and let herself be comforted by the smell of gardenias, and lavender soap. A scent that was purely her mother.  
  
Meghan bounced around the apartment happy to be back with her mommy. She sat down in front of the television and was quiet as only children can be when watching television.  
  
Sarah sat at the kitchen table to read the mail, and watched her daughter sing along to the television program. She smiled, when Meghan giggled at the antics of the cartoon characters. She glanced down at the envelope in her hand, and the return address on it made her gasp, and her heart stop. She ripped open the envelope, and pulled the papers out quickly. It was a subpoena, she was being sued. As she read the subpoena her blood ran colder and colder. Jareth was suing her for custody of Meghan. She knew in her heart that even if Jareth didn't get full custody, seeing as he was the biological father, he would get at least joint custody or visitation. Would the judge even take into account the fact that he had abandoned them, left them for a year, before he tried to do anything about seeing his daughter.  
  
The thing that confused and hurt her the most was that somewhere, deep inside, she still loved and wanted him. She still had fantasies about them running away together and living on a deserted island, surviving on love and happiness alone. But she also knew whatever happened to her, wherever she went Meghan would always have a permanent place in her life. She wouldn't give Meghan up for anything, not even Jareth.  
  
Sarah folded the paper back into a neat little rectangle, and placed it on the counter. She watched Meghan sitting on the couch engrossed in a new. Whatever happened, however viscous Jareth became, she swore never to involve Meghan. If Jareth ever got visitation or joint custody Meghan would never know under what circumstances. She wondered again what Jareth could possibly want with her child. He'd taken no active interest in Meghan's life thus far. If you didn't count the little incident when Meghan was a baby.  
  
Sarah couldn't even figure out how Jareth had found her. She hadn't told her parents where she was going when they had kicked her out, and even if she had wanted to she couldn't have sent a new address to Jareth. He'd left and never turned back.  
  
She felt on her skirt, and looked down to see Meghan, her face upturned. "Mommy," she asked displaying a set of perfect baby teeth. "Can I have a cookie?"  
  
Sarah smiled. No matter how bad things became, Meghan could always make her feel like it was all worth it. "Not until after dinner, darling." She rose from the kitchen table, and searched the refrigerator, until she found what she was looking for. Leftover chicken salad. She fixed a small plate, and sat Meghan down at the kitchen table with it. She shoveled food into her mouth, with a single-minded intent, that can be seen only with children. "Aren't you going to eat, Mommy?" She asked.  
  
Sarah smiled down at her daughter. "Maybe later."  
  
Meghan finished quickly, and looked hopefully up at her mother. "Can I have a cookie now?"  
  
Sarah nodded, and reached for the bag of cookies on the top of the fridge. "You can only have one, though, Meghan. It's bedtime." She pulled the bag down and handed one of the chocolate chip cookies to her daughter, replacing the bag.  
  
With a few minutes of gentle pushing and prodding Sarah managed to herd Meghan into her nightclothes, and into bed.  
  
After Meghan was in bed, wandered into the living room, and lay down on the couch. Comfortably preparing herself for a night of late-night television. She missed the nights when she could go out and party, and not worry about coming home to a five-year old child. Although she loved Meghan dearly, she couldn't help but miss her lost freedom.  
  
Sarah watched television for about two hours, if you could even call it watching television. She couldn't remember what any of the shows she had been watching had been about, much less what the shows had been called.  
  
Rising slowly from the couch, she stretched her muscles, tired from sitting in one place for so long. She made her way slowly to the bedroom and collapsed on to the spread, not even bothering to take off her clothes.  
  
Awakening groggy, and muggy from lack of sleep, the day floated by in a confused haze. She came home from work early that day, because a waitress named April, had agreed to take over the rest of her shift.  
  
She walked down the hall to Mrs. Baker's apartment, and stopped confused. Some sixth sense was telling her, that something wasn't right. When she was this close to the apartment door, she could usually hear Meghan's loud giggling, by now. She got to the door, and her suspicions were not put to rest when she realized the door was slightly ajar. This worried Sarah more then anything, because Mrs. Baker was always careful about shutting and locking the door, in this kind of neighborhood. She pushed the door open, and was greeted with an empty living room. She could hear voices coming from deeper in the apartment. As she drew nearer the kitchen the voices grew louder, and she could almost make them out.  
  
"…are you exactly?" That was Mrs. Baker. She didn't sound frightened, or in pain, so everything had to be fine. Sarah relaxed a notch, but still crept closer to the kitchen. She wondered who it was Mrs. Baker was talking to.  
  
"Actually, I'm her biological father, believe it or not." Now, that voice was unmistakable. It was Jareth. His voice was smooth and relaxed, silently trying to convince Mrs. Baker that he was safe. But Mrs. Baker, no fool, wasn't so easily charmed.  
  
"Well, what does that have to do with me, Sarah, or Meghan. Obviously, since I've never heard of you, you haven't been a predominant male father figure."  
  
Jareth exhaled sharply through his teeth. His patience was drawing to an end. "Look, you old bag. That child is mine, and I demand you give her to me." Jareth had risen from his seat at the kitchen table, and towered menacingly over Mrs. Baker.  
  
Sarah decided it was time for her to step in. "Jareth, what do you think you're doing here?"  
  
Jareth glanced up, angrily, at this interruption, but immediately relaxed his features when he saw that it was her. But not before she saw the dangerous glint in his gray eyes. "Sarah, how good of you to join us. I was just explaining to Mrs. Baker, here, that I've come to pick up what is rightfully, mine."  
  
Sarah glared at him, her blue eyes nearly radiated heat. "You gave up your claim to anything when you left me five years ago."  
  
"Please, Sarah, give me another chance. I made a few mistakes, I know, but I'm trying to do better." He held his hand out, in silent entreaty, and stepped closer to her.  
  
She backed around the table, getting as far away from Jareth as she could. "What do you want, Jareth?"  
  
He smiled, enigmatically, and stepped closer. She stepped back, and he moved forward, in an attempt to get closer to her. They played this game for a few minutes, Sarah not willing to get any closer to him then absolutely necessary. Until, Jareth, finally, gave it up, and collapsed into a chair. "I want Meghan. I need a child for reasons I can't explain to you right now. Why make another one, and anger another lovely young woman, when I have Meghan." He glanced down at his daughter, who was playing with a set of legos by the fridge. "She looks just like you?" He smiled, flashing a set of perfect, white teeth. Jareth leaned across the very small kitchen to pat her on the head. "She has your gold-red hair, and your bright blue eyes."  
  
Sarah glared at him, but her gaze softened when it moved to her daughter. She focused back on Jareth, and as she stared at him, she could feel tears in the corners of her eyes. "All right, Jareth, you've made your point. Now get out."  
  
Jareth had a expression of mock hurt on his face, but his eyes were glittering, maliciously. "I'll have my child, Sarah, either with your consent, or the courts, do you understand that? While you would be a nice bonus, all I care about is getting that child, you can have others."  
  
Sarah's face turned red. "I got that damn subpoena, Jareth, but the only way you are going to get Meghan is over my cold, dead body."  
  
Meghan looked up at the tone of her mother's voice, and glanced, fearfully from one adult to the other. She looked on the verge of tears. Sarah pushed past Jareth, and scooped her frightened child into her arms, and turned back to her ex-lover. "Until the court date I don't want to see you, if I even think you're lurking around, I will get a restraining order. Do you understand that?" She went to the front door, and opened it, Meghan still in her arms. "Get out." Her voice was low and dangerous.  
  
Jareth walked past her, his movements slow and fluid, acting as if his departure was all his idea. He leaned down over her, and for a terrified second, she thought he was going to kill her. But he simply leaned down, and pecked the top of Meghan's head. "Goodbye, darling, I'll see you soon." He grinned, insolently down at Sarah, and was gone.  
  
Sarah sighed, and turned back to Mrs. Baker, her face already falling into apologetic lines. "I'm so sorr…"  
  
"Think nothing of it," Mrs. Baker interrupted, shooing the thought away, with a flick of her hand. When Mrs. Baker smiled, she displayed a full set of perfect teeth, completely at odds with her bread dough face. "I've had my share of low-lives, dearie. Then I met John, the only man I would ever love, and when he died, I mourned, and went on with my life, the way he would want me to." She smiled, lost in the past, then focused back on Sarah. "Now, get you gone, girl. You're got a child to take care of." Mrs. Baker shooed them out the door, and closed it, forcibly, behind them. Mrs. Baker sighed, and leaned against the table. Sorry she could do nothing for the child, raising a child.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah managed to do her daily routine, putting as much effort into acting normal as she could. But, inside, she was at war with herself. A part of her was afraid Jareth would show up again, and another part was hoping he would. She dropped Meghan off at Mrs. Baker's, went to work, picked Meghan up, and went home.  
  
Sarah mechanically shoved food into her mouth, and watched Meghan, who was engrossed in some television program featuring a purple dinosaur. Sarah had been trying to get Meghan to eat, but for once in her short life, Meghan had no appetite. Sarah couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Jareth's visit.  
  
She dumped the uneaten chicken into the garbage disposal, and sat down next to her only daughter. Flipping off the television she turned to Meghan, whose head was bent.  
  
"What's wrong, darling?" She sat down on the couch, beside Meghan, and stroked the ruddy gold hair out of Meghan's face.  
  
"I wanna stay with you, Mommy!" Meghan threw herself into her mother's arms, crying.  
  
Baffled, Sarah held her daughter and looked down at her red-gold head. "Of course you will, Meghan, what makes you think that you wouldn't?"  
  
Meghan looked up at her mother tears in her eyes. "Who was that man, mommy?" Sarah froze for a moment and stared down at her daughter.  
  
After a moment of confused silence, Sarah finally spoke. "That was your father, honey."  
  
"But, mommy, I don't have a father."  
  
She winced when she heard her daughter say that. "You do have a father, he just isn't a very good person…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know…but it's bedtime, Meghan, so go find your pajamas." Sarah put her head in her hands and, for the first time in years, cried. Eventually, she sat up, dried her tears, and went to make sure that Meghan was actually getting in bed. For the first time she almost felt that she had somehow deprived Meghan of a good life. Meghan did not have a real father, didn't have any friends her own age, and had never experienced any of the things that children her age took for granted. The one thought that scared her the most was the undeniable idea that perhaps having Jareth in her life might actually help.  
  
Sarah shook off that line of thinking, no matter how guilty she felt about Meghan and her lifestyle, Jareth was not a preferred option.  
  
That night, as she lay in bed, Meghan snoring lightly beside her, Sarah was bound and determined that no matter what happened she would always be there for Meghan. Her daughter would never think that she had no mother.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day began normally, but didn't stay that way. Sarah had just picked up Meghan, from Mrs. Baker's, and when she turned the door handle, revealed a mess of an apartment. She stood in shock, for a few minutes, unable to move, Meghan clinging to her leg. Sarah slowly stepped into the apartment, looking around. The television had been knocked over, holes had been made in walls, all the pictures on the mantle were on the floor the frames shattered. The couch had scratches in it, the stuffing falling like cotton snow. The bedroom wasn't much better, and the kitchen the worst of all. All her plates and glasses were smashed on the floor, the refrigerator door was unhinged and thrown to the side, it's contents scattered on the walls.  
  
When Sarah entered the bedroom she discovered, while a bit less messier then the other rooms, the dragon pendant Meghan had left on the dresser that morning was gone. What she saw next shook her more then anything else. On the wall facing the doorway, there was a large, folded piece of paper stuck to the wall with a crystal-inlaid dagger. The closer Sarah got, the older the paper appeared to be. She stood a bare three inches from it, and now it almost resembled papyrus. With a shaking hand, she pulled the dagger from it, and caught the paper as it slid down the wall. She unfolded it, carefully, all it contained was one short message.  
  
Sarah,  
  
Next time I'll take more then just your necklace.  
  
J.  
  
Sarah gasped and flung the note to the ground. She turned to her daughter who was standing in the doorway looking very frightened. She went to Meghan and hugged her. "Come on, darling, find your pink suitcase and put all your good clothes into it. We're going on a little trip." All Sarah could think of was getting out of there, and away from Jareth. She went to pack her own suitcase and oversee Meghan, who was making another mess.  
  
She collected all of their belongings that weren't smashed or destroyed, and packd them into their old Buick. As they drove away from the small apartment, that was the only home her daughter had ever called home, her only coherant thought was protecting Meghan, and herself, from Jareth at all costs.  
  
* * * 


End file.
